


【天陸】非洲人七瀨陸今天也沒抽到SSR卡

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 非洲人七瀨陸今天也沒抽到SSR卡
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 2





	【天陸】非洲人七瀨陸今天也沒抽到SSR卡

*在愛娜娜世界觀應該是情人節廣告，但我就想讓陸陸抽卡當一回非洲人  
*只是腦洞紀錄，感覺也不適合打成文，就這樣吧（？

（Rabbit Chat）  
課金抽卡還抽不到的非洲人陸：天尼⋯  
（哭泣奇娜子.jpg  
天：怎麼了，陸？  
工作結束了嗎？  
陸：嗯！工作結束了喲！  
（奇娜子轉圈.jpg  
一結束就迫不及待在休息室抽TRIGGER的情人節卡  
只不過⋯  
（哭泣奇娜子.jpg  
天：只不過？  
陸：就算課了金還是抽不到天尼的卡⋯  
（失落奇娜子.jpg  
倒是八乙女さん和十さん的來了幾張  
啊！我當然不是嫌棄的意思喔！  
兩位前輩當然都非常帥氣！  
但果然還是想要天尼的卡呢⋯  
（失落奇娜子.jpg  
天：陸⋯  
別在手遊上花太多錢了  
陸：（晴天霹靂奇娜子.jpg  
（哭哭奇娜子.jpg  
天：⋯⋯  
（高清卡牌照和花絮照數張  
陸：啊！是天尼的照片！  
（奇娜子轉圈.jpg  
（奇娜子轉圈.jpg  
（奇娜子轉圈.jpg  
好開心啊！謝謝天尼！  
（開心奇娜子.jpg  
天：看看就好，禁止外流  
陸：遵命！  
（開心奇娜子.jpg  
嗚啊——  
這樣的天尼果然也好帥氣啊！  
真想親眼看看⋯⋯  
天：可以喔  
陸：真的？！  
（驚訝奇娜子.jpg  
天：作為陸這陣子那麼努力的獎勵  
不過，手邊只有那套衣服  
最重要的翅膀大概是沒辦法了呢  
再說了，翅膀的羽毛對陸的身體也不好  
能夠理解的吧？陸  
陸：沒關係的！  
（瘋狂點頭奇娜子.jpg  
雖然也想看看有翅膀的樣子⋯  
但不管有沒有翅膀，天尼都是天使！  
（奇娜子轉圈.jpg

*

結束工作後，七瀨陸依約前往TRIGGER的宿舍。

「陸。」

「怎、怎麼了天にぃ？」

「明明是你說想看的，可從剛才開始陸就一直不看向這邊呢，為什麼呢？」偏首笑問，天緩緩逼近雙頰微紅的陸。

「是、是我說想看的沒錯⋯⋯但是親眼看到⋯⋯總覺得衝擊力太大了，好害羞⋯⋯」陸雙手捂著臉頰，不知道視線該放在哪裡，「話、話說回來，這件褲子也太暴露了吧？！天、天にぃ快把褲子穿好啦！」

隨著天的靠近，他不斷挪動身子、在柔軟的單人床上向後退去。可不大的床鋪讓他的背一下就靠上了牆壁，退路全無。他發出了細微的驚呼聲。

「誒？但是這個造型就是這樣呢。」天看起來有些困擾，但隨即勾起嘴角，一手撐在陸頰邊的牆壁上，一手鉗住陸撐在身側的手，將它往自己的腰部以下帶去。在陸因為羞赧而變得越發急促的呼吸中，他俯下身，在戀人的耳邊低語道：「那麼，就麻煩陸按照喜好幫我調整一下吧？」

End.


End file.
